Stubborn Love
by lesxiegrey
Summary: So, it's my first fanfic I'm so sorry for my english... Don't be rude tho because I really tried my best. And it took me a lot of courage to post this story besides my poor english. It's pos 6x10, but no babies include and no dan marrying serena. Dan is single. I hope you enjoy it, and again I'm really sorry for my english, so, so sorry.


**Blair's**

She could felt coming closer  
She could felt when she look at him  
She could felt whe he touchs her  
She could felt coming to an end.  
The truth is, she knew it all this time.

"I can't believe it's been a Year, B!" Serena walks in with her arms in the air and that exciting smile on her face, she hugs blair.  
"Yes" It's all the letters that Blair can put it together.  
Serena sits at the white sofa of the Bass penthouse, and Blair follows her.  
"So what are you two planing for tonight? is something big? tell me everything!" She takes Blair hands  
"Well... I guess..." Suddenly Blair feels her head heavy and she take a deep breath.  
"B, are you ok?" Blair can tell it's a fake concern.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Is just a head ache."  
"So?" Serena takes a strawberry from the table and put it all in her mouth. Blair can smell her scent, it's something french and it's making her want to throw up.  
"What?" She say a little dizzy  
"What you and Chuck are doing tonight?"  
"Oh Serena, Chuck is away it's another business trip he won't be here in time." She said without a care in the world.  
"B, I'm so sorry..." Serena give her that fake sad face, and blair wants to kick her out. "But we can do something if you want, girls night!"  
"Actually I'm not feeling well lately and Chuck will call me at night so..." She lies  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm grownup woman right now Serena, I don't you to babysit me. it's just another night. I'll be fine" Blair says getting up "Now if you excuse me I have an appointment and I need to get ready!"  
"Ok, if you need anything just call me ok?" She hugs Blair again and in a second she's gone.

_Thank God_, Blair thinks.

It's 3 a.m Blair is lying on her bed with her phone in hands, Chuck never told her he'd call but she kind of expected since it's their first marriage anniversary and all.

She take her laptop and look for a title on netflix

Rosemary's baby. _so be it_.

**Dan's**

He wouldn't forget about this day in a million years  
How could he?  
Is the day he lost her forever  
Is the day he watched her go away  
Is the day he didn't fought for her

He's been drinking a lot of coffe today, he doesn't want to get drunk not anymore.  
So it's 3:00 a.m he been avoiding everyone that day, he been avoiding everything he just lay in his bed the whole day, and he'll stay like that until the sun rises.  
But he's thinking too loud.

_"I love her so much... This is bullshit! She never loved me...not the way I love her...I'm screwed...I'll never love anyone the way I love her... BULLSHIT!_  
_It's all in your mind Humphrey you don't love this girl, not anymore... Humphrey hah, Humphrey...Waldorf...Waldorf-Bass"_ He punch the pillow.

He can't stand the noise of his own thoughts. He picks his iPod choose a random song and put his headphones on. The song starts and he focus on the music, in every little detail every little sound that he can hear and the guy start to sing

_"She'll lie and steal and cheat  
And beg you from her knees  
Make you think she means it this time  
She'll tear a hole in you  
The one you can't repair  
But I still love her I don't really care"_

He throw his iPod across the room.

This is great.

**Valentine's day (B's)**

She can't remember the last time she actually saw her husband, or saw _anyone_ but dorota.  
She's 23 and just wanna go back in time  
She's all alone at valentine's day  
She's getting divorce, _no_, Chuck is divorcing her.  
"You don't have strenght to do it yourself, so I'll do it for you" Chuck said giving her lots of yellow papers.  
She signed, not a word was said.

_She's all alone_.

She's walking around her room non stop. She's mad She wants to yell at him

She takes her phone and dial Nates number.

"Hey Blair whats up?"  
"I need Humphrey's number,_ right-NOW!_" She yells, she's freaking out she can't stop walking.  
"Woa, are you ok? what's up?"  
"Nathaniel Archibald sotp saying what's up like you were still in high school gettin' high with Carter Baizen and give me the number or I swear..."  
"I'll text you in five"  
"ASAP!"

She hangs up and she has the number 30 seconds after.

But Blair freezes, her heart start beating really fast and her hands are sweaty, she can't breathe right. He take a deep breath and dial the number.  
He picks up at the first ring.


End file.
